


Five Ways Blair Sandburg Didn’t Have Sex with Jim Ellison in Canon

by Fluterbev



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 5 Things, Episode Related, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluterbev/pseuds/Fluterbev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair get it on throughout the series. We may not have seen it on TV, but who's to say it never actually happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Blair Sandburg Didn’t Have Sex with Jim Ellison in Canon

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 'five things' challenge at Sentinel Thursday. Thanks to Rhianne and the bottle of New Year's Eve champers we shared while watching 'Rogue', all of which resulted in the idea that Jim wanted to do Blair at the podium!
> 
> Blair’s lecture in the ‘Rogue’ segment is (mis)quoted from: _Social Anthropology in Perspective: The Relevance of Social Anthropology_ , by I.M. Lewis. Cambridge University Press 1985, p136. Some dialogue is taken from the episodes.

**1\. Cypher**

“God, Jim!” Blair gripped his partner’s head between shaking hands, as Jim repeatedly licked his cock from root to tip, root to tip, over and over. Long, languorous laps, his hands - hot restraints on Blair’s splayed thighs - holding him firmly in place.

Finally, it seemed that Jim had decided to torment him no longer. Blair gasped at the overwhelming sensation of enveloping heat as Jim deep-throated him, the feel of the other man’s throat muscles pulsating as he was swallowed down more than enough to send him convulsing and flying.

As the powerful orgasm subsided, Blair was dimly aware of Jim’s mouth pulling away from his spent cock. The couch tipped as a big, warm body moved to sit beside him, Jim’s companionable arm reaching around Blair’s shoulders to pull him close against his side. “Better?” Jim asked, unsuppressed amusement in his voice.

Eyes still closed, Blair sighed in replete satisfaction. “Oh, yeah.” He opened his eyes, and turned to look at Jim’s smug face. “You definitely owed, me, man, for chasing Christine off like that. It was more than frustrating to get so near, yet so far with her. But,” he planted a friendly peck on his partner’s face, “consider the debt paid.”

Jim was watching him hungrily. “Does that mean no reciprocation, Chief?”

Blair licked his lips, and enjoyed the glazed look that appeared in Ellison’s eyes as a result. “I’ll let you have this one on account, buddy,” he said magnanimously, before sliding off the couch to kneel at Jim’s feet.

***

  
**2\. Rogue**

“Give it a rest with the pleading looks, huh, Chief?” Jim growled, as he pushed Blair through the darkened lecture theatre. “I told you what the price of my cooperation was gonna be.”

“Come on, Jim!” Blair was still dragging his feet, certain that this was a _really_ bad idea. “Strictly speaking, our agreement is null and void! Your speech got interrupted, remember?” Jim was holding him firmly by the arm, dragging him up toward the lectern. “Come on, man!” Blair pleaded, trying desperately to change Jim’s mind. “What if someone comes in? I could lose my job over this! Not to mention get thrown in jail…”

“Listen.” Jim pulled up short, his fingers digging into Blair’s arm as he leaned close. “Relax, Sandburg. _Trust_ me. No-one will come in – the door is locked. The only people who know we’re here are the security staff, and they have strict instructions not to interrupt. We’re investigating a crime scene, remember?”

Blair took several deep breaths, trying to get his anxiety under control. Jim was leaning close, his eyes intent and predatory, and his hot breath searing Blair’s skin. Despite his nervousness, the combination of it all – Jim’s masculine scent, the look on his face, his pushiness and the edge of danger - made Blair’s heart beat fast with sudden, overwhelming arousal.

As if sensing that Blair was on the verge of capitulation, Jim whispered huskily, “You know how much I want you like this. Do it for me, huh?”

 _Oh god_. Blair nearly came in his pants there and then at the intense _need_ in Jim’s voice, all of it directed at _him_. Without any further ado, Blair made his decision. “All right,” he agreed.

Jim smiled. “Good,” he said approvingly. He let go of Blair’s arm, and nodded toward the podium. “Assume the position, professor,” he ordered.

Sighing, still feeling a little foolish and anxious despite his undeniable arousal, Blair stripped off his pants, put on his glasses, and went to stand at the lectern. “Ritual demarcates, emphasizes, affirms, solemnizes and also smoothes over critical changes in social relationships,” Blair began, trying to keep his voice steady as Jim moved to stand behind him, urging his legs further apart. “It is an all purpose solvent, an inexhaustibly… ahhhh!” He lost the thread as he was penetrated roughly and bent forward across the hard surface, Jim’s weight holding him down.

Blair felt a nip on his ear, and Jim murmured, “Carry on with the lecture, professor.”

Blair had enormous trouble getting back in gear when Jim began to pound into him, but for the sake of Jim’s kinky fantasy, he made an effort, pushing his glasses back into place and fumbling to grab his notes. “It perpetuates the sense of… ahhhh! Of community and, uh… something… oh god! Don’t stop. Oh, man. And, uh, changelessness, that so many…. Ahhhh! Jim! Just there, yeah… That’s it. Like that. That… that so many traditional societies….”

***

**3\. Blind Man’s Bluff**

“Oh, yeah, baby. Just like that. That’s good… That’s great… More! Give me more…”

Using his tongue to diabolical effect on Jim’s ass, Blair was once again bemused by how vocal Jim - who could be so reticent at other times – sometimes was during sex. Dipping his tongue in again to the cleft between his partners gorgeous, sculpted cheeks, he rimmed Jim enthusiastically, enjoying the fact that he could make his tough partner writhe and fall apart like this.

A couple of hours later the memory of that moment came back to him, with acute clarity, when Sneaks asked, “How's that, uh, defense-mesh tongue working for you?”

Blair looked across at Jim. His partner was grinning back, the twinkle in his eye unmistakable. Only Blair would have noticed the fact that he also squirmed slightly in his seat, as if assailed by a powerful sense memory.

“Tongue is great,” Blair answered Sneaks pointedly, keeping eye contact with Jim as he spoke, enjoying the bright flush his words brought to Jim’s face.

***

**4\. His Brother’s Keeper**

“That’s it,” Blair said approvingly. “Stay just like that, man. I want to look at you.” He whistled. “Wow, you certainly clean up well.” Jim looked amazing in his tux. Perfectly groomed, classy, powerful.

He looked even better like this: his dress pants open, and his hard cock jutting out.

There was a challenge in Jim’s eyes. “You going to fuck me, Sandburg, or just stand there all night and look?”

Blair couldn’t help but grin. Lots of guys would have felt ridiculous in this position, dressed up to the nines with just their genitalia exposed. Perhaps even a little vulnerable. Not so his horny partner – he was confidence personified.

God, that really turned Blair on.

Blair decided to push him a little, see if he couldn’t shake Jim’s self-assurance a bit. “Push your pants down a little,” he said. “Just down to your thighs. Boxers too.”

Jim simply cocked his head in amusement, and did what Blair said. He didn’t seem fazed by Blair’s command at all.

Smug bastard.

Jim was looking at Blair questioningly, waiting for his next instruction.

Watching him intently, Blair ordered, “Take your cock in your hand. Stroke yourself.” Jim raised an eyebrow, but did what he was told. “Slower,” Blair told him. “Long strokes. Yeah, just like that.”

Jim complied, looking more unsteady with every passing moment. Blair continued to give directions. “Use your other hand. Yeah, now move it over the head. Don’t speed up.” Jim’s legs were trembling, but he remained on his feet nevertheless. He closed his eyes, but Blair decided not to allow that. “Look at me!” he snapped, and Jim’s eyes opened wide, his breath coming in pants.

At last, it seemed Jim’s limit had been reached. “Blair, please,” he gasped.

Blair smiled in satisfaction. “Make yourself come,” he commanded.

Two seconds later, it was all over. And Blair felt like the king of the world.

***

**5\. Three Point Shot**

“I told you,” Jim said breathlessly, as Blair continued to suck enthusiastically on his cock. “’69 was a very good year for me. It’s also my favorite number!” So saying, and much to Blair’s satisfaction, he got back to work at his end of the equation.

  
The End


End file.
